Otras Vez La Misma o casi Historia de Amor
by RoMarilyn
Summary: 4 años han pasado y quiero volver a empezar, cambio constantemente de hogar;pero le prometí que era la ultima vez que lo haría. Por el; por su futuro; no importa la que pase, nada puede ser suficiente para hacerme romper mi promesa... o si?
1. Chapter 1

Otra vez la misma (o casi) historia de amor.

4 años han pasado y quiero volver a empezar, cambio constantemente de hogar; pero le prometí que era la última vez que lo haría. Por él, por su futuro, no importa lo que pase, nada puede ser suficiente para hacerme romper mi promesa… o si?

Forks, terriblemente nublado. No sé porque me cambie aquí. Pero a él le gusta, salió al padre. ¿Por qué no elegir un lugar soleado? Bueno, lo más probable es que nos descubran en un lugar así, no teníamos demasiadas alternativas, ya es bastante con tener que sobornar al colegio para que no se les ocurra pronunciar su apellido. No es que Pattinson sea un apellido poco común, ni que no este orgullosa de el, pero combinado con Nicholas te da para saber perfectamente quien es, y yo quiero que tenga una vida normal.

Normal, en el sentido de que pueda tener amigos, algo de intimidad. Con Robert nunca fue posible, paparazzi por todos lados, fijándose en cada movimiento tuyo. Pero igual nos arreglábamos… como podíamos. No había mayor noticia para ellos que un chico famoso (súper lindo) enamorado de una chica diez años menor que él. Obviamente todos pensaban lo peor de mí, pero nunca me importo, yo sabía lo que sentía.

Por eso, cuando murió, mi vida se convirtió en un infierno. No podía seguir sola, no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportarlo. El último te amo, me rompió el corazón.

Esa semana me sentí fuera de foco, nada estaba en su lugar, él no estaba en mi cama, no me hablaba, no sonreía. Mi hijo era demasiado pequeño, solo tenia dos años. Se que lo recuerda...

Pero yo tenía que seguir, lo único que me motivaba era mi hijo. El no tenía la culpa de nada Pero todo recaía sobre él.

Al poco tiempo me vi obligada a huir, no como un ladrón, sino como alguien que busca reconstruir algo, tenía que reconstruir mi vida...

Por eso lo traigo aquí, al instituto Forks. El está emocionado, ya quiere empezar, parece que fuera a saltar del asiento por pura excitación. Primer día, en primer grado. Se ve feliz, eso es lo único que quiero. Espero que no llame demasiado la atención, aquí parecen todos iguales. El no. El es… exactamente el calco del padre. Ojos verdes, cabello castaño claro, y obviamente que es guapo, seguro que voy a tener que lidiar con todas las pretendientes que quieran sacarme a MI hombre, de MI lado para llevárselo ellas. Aunque falta un tiempo… espero.

Estacioné mi auto al lado de un Volvo, para que no llamara demasiado la atención, después de todo era el único auto moderno. Un Audi Coupe como que desencajaba. Nick (así lo llamaba comúnmente) siempre tenía problemas con el cinturón, por lo que baje primero. Ya había tocado el timbre para que saliera la secundaria, así que estaba medio atestado de gente.

Para variar una chica bonita, blanca como la cal y morocha, que hizo que mi autoestima cayera por el piso, me confundió con una chica de instituto.

-Hola, me llamo Alice Cullen, Buscas algún curso? No te he visto por aquí.

...

Edward POV

De repente veo pasar un Audi Coupe, estaba precioso, todo el esplendor del Audi en compacto. Encima azul oscuro, y estaba en perfecto estado.

Se estacionó al lado de mi Volvo, parecía que lo hubiera hecho a propósito. Quería saberlo, pero no escuchaba la voz del conductor en mi cabeza, la estaba buscando. Alice estaba a mi lado y me distrajo.

-Bonito auto no

-Sí, me pregunto de quién será.

En ese instante desapareció de mi lado. Cuando enfoque la vista estaba hablando con la chica dueña del auto. Sí, una chica manejaba el esplendoroso Audi Coupe azul oscuro. Era preciosa, nunca me había llamado tanto la atención la belleza de una chica, y no se porque extraño motivo no podía leer su mente.

Alice... siempre se metía donde no la llamaban, así era ella. Aunque esta vez, creo que le agradecí.

-Hola, me llamo Alice Cullen, buscabas algún curso? No te he visto por aquí.

-(Se rió un poco) Hola, me llamo Stephanie y, no, yo no vengo al instituto, vengo a...

Se bajó del auto un nene, digo nene porque no tenía más de 7 años. Llevaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y se le marcaban los hoyuelos.

-Vengo a traer a mi hijo a la escuela- tenía un hijo.

-Ha, lo siento- se notaba que Alice lo sabía, y solo fingía.

-No hay problema, un gusto conocerte.

-Claro, nos vemos- Que mentirosa era.

Stephanie se fue agarrando a su hijo de la mano. Alice hizo eso con una intención, y me lo estaba ocultando.

-Eso responde a tus preguntas

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Tuve una visión cuando no estabas.

No me dejaba leerla.

-¿Y cómo era?

-¿Que te importa?

-A ver, si sabes quién es, supongo podrás responderme algo.

-Depende, no sé toda su vida.

-¿Está casada?

Lo pensó un momento, pero no me respondió lo leí en su mente, era un tono triste.

_E__s viuda._

...

Edward POV

Me quedé pensando en eso.

Una chica joven, con un hijo de 6 años, viuda y muy bonita. Para mí era preciosa.

Quiero saber de su historia, saber como estas cuatro cosas se pueden encajar en tan poco tiempo de vida... por lo que parece. En realidad no sé cuantos años tiene. Pero, si el hijo Nick (lo sé porque leí la mente de el) tiene 6 años, por lo menos más de 22 ha de tener, porque ya termino el instituto.

Quiero saberlo, saber de donde viene. Pero esto está mal, no puedo interesarme tanto en ella, es humana... yo un vampiro. No debería pensar en estar con ella, en poder hablarle... por lo menos tengo que averiguar todo antes de pensar en alejarme de ella. Por la edad no importa, yo soy mucho más grande que ella, aunque no parezca... NO, porqué estoy pensando en edades? En la forma de que podamos estar juntos? Ella tiene un hijo, TIENE UN HIJO, y tuvo un esposo, del cual no se nada. ¿Por qué murió? ¿Que sentía por él? ¿Su relación era tan fuerte como para tener un hijo? ¿En realidad quisieron tener un hijo? ¿Por qué decidió mudarse aquí? ¿Por qué está sola con su hijo? ¿Acaso no tiene padres para que la acompañen? ¿Los tiene? ¿Se lleva bien con ellos? ¿La obligaron a casarse? ¿Tuvo un hijo antes o después de casarse?

No lo sé, y no importa.

Tengo que concentrarme en eso, en que NO importa. Por más que me esté engañando a mí mismo. No puedo permitirme creer que, tal vez, sea lo que he esperado por tantos años, todo lo que siempre quise.

Stephanie...

Todas estas incógnitas dando vuelta en mi cabeza. A otro día cuando la volví a ver no pude ni responder una sola pregunta de las miles que tenia, porque no podía leer su mente, y Alice se negaba a responderme. Ni siquiera me dejaba ver la visión que había tenido, estaba siendo demasiado egoísta. ¿Por qué lo hacia? ¿Era sólo para fastidiarme? No solía comportarse así, algo raro había. Siempre me mostraba sus visiones y me pedía una opinión a respecto. ¿Qué tenía de diferente esta que se comportaba así?

...


	2. Chapter 2

Los días pasan y yo la veo pasar. Seguía sin saber nada de ella, tenía que hacer algo. Lo único que hacía era mirarla, eso no era nada constructivo y tal vez pareciera que me la comiera con la mirada. A sí que me puse a crear estrategias para conseguir aunque sea una mirada, ya que era más fácil que sobornar a Alice para que me cuente la visión. Con ese don de precognición en cuanto planee algo, buscara la forma de evadir mi estrategia.

Pensé en chocarme con ella.... no muy telenovela y lo más probable era que la terminara lastimando, confundirla con alguien más.... voy a quedar como un idiota y terminara por evitarme a toda costa, lo sé por experiencia.

Mientras cavilaba sobre la forma de acercarme a ella una voz me llamo la atención, porque pensaba en ella de una forma bastante posesiva. Era Nick, me estaba observando. No me equivocaba, me veo como si me la estuviera comiendo con los ojos...

_¿Por qué mira así a __mí__ mamá? ¿Quién es? ¿Qué quiere con __mí __mamá? Espero que no esté pensando en ella de una mala forma, aunque con esa mirada lo más probable es que sí. Me deja bastante tranquilo el hecho de que ella nunca le haría caso a un chico de secundaria... o tal vez si? Sí, si es maduro y no un nene caprichoso hijito de papá. Ella tiene 26 años, no puede pensar que tendría chance.... o a lo mejor si? _

Ante este pensamiento dirigí mi mirada hacia él. Su expresión me dejo perplejo. Era bastante severa y hasta se podría decir que acusatoria. Había como una advertencia escrita en sus ojos.

_No te acerques a mí madre__._

Lo dejo bien en claro. Y como volví a dirigir mi mirada hacia ella él...

-Ma, mejor entremos, aprovechemos y conoce a mi maestra.

Y se la llevó, lo hizo a propósito

-Sos muy evidente, hasta el nene se da cuenta- Alice... Alice....Alice.... como siempre

-¿De qué?

-Admití que te morís por hablar con ella, por acercarte.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que sacarme de quicio?

-Yo te digo la verdad, aunque no lo quieras reconocer. Y solo para llevarme la contraria

No pude responder a eso, no me quedo otra que poner los ojos en blanco.

-Ya sube al auto- Tenía que arreglarlo como podía.

Tenía esa maldita sonrisa de victoria en el rostro. Por más que fuera mi hermana favorita (algo que nunca admitiría en voz alta) a veces lograba hacer que la odiara.

....

Nick POV

Este tipo me fastidia con esas miradas insinuadoras que le tira a mi mamá. Tengo que hacer algo, ponerle los puntos sobre las i. Después de todo es mi mamá y yo la tengo que cuidar… se lo prometí a su mejor amigo, a Joe. He visto que habla siempre con una chica morena, muy bonita, tengo que averiguar de ellos, si son hermanos tal vez hable con ella y me ayude... Lo prefiero antes que hablar con ese tipo, da pinta de matón. Pero con más razón tendría que actuar... y rápido.

Es de noche y ya trame la emboscada, uno de mis amigos me ayudo. El plan es el siguiente:

Llegamos los dos a las… de la tarde, que es justo cuando sale secundaria. El trae su mamá cerca de la mía para que se conozcan y se queden hablando. Cuando este lo suficientemente distraída voy hasta el auto del tipo y le hablo directamente, a él, o a la hermana morocha (conseguí saberlo gracias a mis amigos ¡que ambiente que tengo!) que era bastante linda.

Pero igual tengo un plan B, por si no funciona este. Si mi mamá se acerca hasta donde yo estoy, le voy a decir que le estaba preguntando por el auto, total yo soy buen actor, lo llevo en la sangre. Aunque sería la primera vez que le mentiría a mi mamá, pero es por su bien y el mío.

…

Ya casi es la hora y estoy un poco nervioso, tengo que admitirlo.

Cuando íbamos llegando veo al auto de mi amigo a pocos pasos del mío. Bien la primera parte estaba saliendo bien, íbamos coordinados.

Mi mamá estacionó a tres autos de mi objetivo, el Volvo. Mi amigo no se estacionó muy lejos, algo que nos venia a favor. Cuando bajé del auto toco la campana para que saliera secundaria, y tenia los nervios a flor de piel.

Mi amigo se acerco casi tirando de la mano de su mamá y las presentamos.

"Bien, empezaron a hablar".

-¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer?

Mire a mi mamá, y ya no me observaba. Respire hondo.

-Es ahora o nunca

Y me fui acercando con paso derecho y firme hacia el propietario del Volvo. Está hablando con su hermana… No me importa lo mío es más importante. Está de espalda… lo llamo o no lo llamo… lo llamo o no lo llamo. Lo llamo.

Se dio vuelta para ver quien lo llamaba. Me miro con una expresión confundida durante un momento. Su hermana también me miró, así que le guiñe un ojo y me sonrió, pueden creer que me sonrió…. No importa tengo que concentrarme.

Tuve que empezar a hablar yo.

-Hola, soy Nicholas, pero me conocen por Nick, quería hablar contigo porque he notado últimamente que observas a mi mamá… tal vez debería decir que te la comes con los ojos de forma interesada, y no las puedo tolerar por más tiempo. (Esperaba que no se notara que había ensayado eso).

Espere una respuesta pero se me quedo mirando como si fuera idiota. Su hermana se rió y comento.

-Te lo dije.

Miró a su hermana de una forma que me hizo dar escalofríos. Cuando recobro la compostura me miro.

-No se de que me hablas…. Perdona me llamo Edward.

-Yo tampoco me presente soy Alice.

-Así que no sabes de que te hablo Edward. Yo no soy tarado, chico sí, pero tarado no y sé perfectamente que estas interesado en mi mamá.

-¿Y que te hace pensar eso?

-Eres demasiado evidente Edward ya te lo había dicho- Alice me estaba defendiendo

-Alice no te metas

-No le hables así- Tenía que defenderla era fea su actitud- Y quiero, que me respondas una cosa, ¿qué piensas hacer?

-¿Con qué?

Era más tarado, ya me estaba sacando de quicio.

-Si realmente estas interesado en mi mamá algo tienes que hacer, que ¿no has pensado en eso?

-¿A ti no te importaría?

-No si tus intenciones son buenas, ¿Lo son?

-Sí, solo quiero conocerla.

-Entonces invítala a salir.

-¿No eres demasiado pequeño para entender de esto?

-No me cambies de tema.

-No es que no quiera, pero no es apropiado invitarla a salir de la nada.

Que había sido criado en la era precámbrica, bueno, algo de crédito tengo que darle.

-Lo que no es apropiado es que la mires de esa forma, aunque puede que tengas algo de razón, no creo que…

- Acepte.

-Tienes que hablar con ella primero entonces.

-A mí me parece una buena idea- Alice me volvía a defender, me estaba cayendo bien.

-Tal vez, pero tengo que pensarlo un minuto…- y bajó la mirada

Era un poco lento me estaba empezando a caer mal y si después terminaría saliendo con mi mamá, le convendría llevarse bien conmigo. ¡Responde de una vez!

-¿Y entonces?

-¿Y entonces qué? ¿De qué hablan tanto?

Mi mamá se había acercado hasta donde estábamos nosotros, se me heló la sangre de las venas…

Edward levantó la mirada….


End file.
